


Starbucks AU

by Meiaaa4



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Love at First Sight, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiaaa4/pseuds/Meiaaa4
Summary: As an introduction, Luz Noceda is a freshly graduated art college student. She's still new, so she's still trying to get some money for herself and maybe help her mother, Camilia retiring from nurse duty. Fortunately, Eda, as a sorta-aunt to Luz (they aren't connected but y'know, like something that made them real close.)
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow (The Owl House), Boscha/Willow (The Owl House)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 123





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> So basically im only doing this for fun, i mean i gotta kill some time somehow, right?? Just fun stuff, maybe ill improvise later on..for now this fic is only about fluff, yes. Fluff. And maybe some things in the future but that's a problem for the future me.

Characters in the roleplay so far:

-Eda is the manager of starbucks. Always had to deal with karens and a try hard for Luz's mom, Camilia (crackship warning AAA) 

-King is mostly just an adorable little puppy that lives with Luz and Camilia. He's also fond of Eda. 

-Amity, of course. A new art student living with her siblings. I don't really wanna talk about their parents..they're still wealthy somehow

-Ed and Em  
>Edric's a comic artist which is also the main source of how the siblings get their money from. He's also a part-time gamer who usually gets money from twitch and also has a channel on yt.

>Emira is a fashion designer and a makeup artist. She usually has photoshoot so she won't be around much.

-Willow is a botanist which also works at a flower shop near Starbucks. Best friend squad with Luz and Gus !!! Also a very dear childhood friend to Amity and trying to work on a relationship with Boscha(simplify: willow didn't knew boscha has a crush on her as likewise and everything is a DISASTER about these two)

-Gus aka Augustus is a pro gamer who likes theories and mostly spend time with his gaming friends, Matt and Edric. (mostly i see these three as Mark, Wade and Bob tbh) 

-Boscha is same as Amity, an art student and they would always hang out together after lecture and college stuff at Starbucks. She always stops by the flower shop just for the sake of seeing and inviting Willow regularly to join them

-Mattholomule(Matt) is also a gamer but sometimes do side vlogs in his life. 

-Lilith is just here. Just here.


	2. The First Day of Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so let's start this babeyyy,,

Luz pov  
"Bark! Bark!"

It was early, it was a routine for my dog, King to bark at me until i wake up. Seriously, I don't even know why he always does that to me every morning. I mean, he could just wake my mom just to give him food or does anytging he wants. But yes, I'm still the one he chooses to interrupt having a good time sleeping. But I'm not really complaining though. How could I ? He's literally the most adorable puppy I've ever had !

I took a hot bath before going downstairs to make breakfast and all. I gave King his food, the i started to make mine and mom's. We'd usually have scrambled eggs and bacon so i made some.

"Mija? Are you up already?"

My mom asked across her room. She usually wakes up later after i start making breakfast. She still had work to do until her retirement, which was soon.

"Yeah mom! I made some breakfast for you before you go to work."

"Oh thank you mija. I woke up earlier today to drive your fist day to work."

"Is that necessary? I mean i could just skate or drive my way until there"

"This is your first day, so I insist taking you there okay?"

"But-"

"No butts, this is my decision so you just have to bare with it."

I sighed, knowing I'll just have to agree with my mom's decision.

Some time later, mom drove me straight to the coffee shop. Literally no stops because she had to hurry up for work. If I just skated my way there I'd usually stop at Willow's to say hi or something. 

"Alright sweetie, do you need me to pick you up later?"

"No need mom, I brought my skateboard with me. So you'll no need to worry about me okay?"

"Okay then mija. Have fun on your first day, okay?"

"Okay mom, thanks for the drive. Bye mom!"

"Goodbye mija"

As I was about to step out of the car, my mom told me something,

"Oh, and Luz? Tell Eda I said hi okay?"

I snickered. There was something going on between my mom and Eda. I just don't like to talk about it because it's kind of awkward.

"Oh don't worry mom, I will."

I said as a smug reaction leaving my face to my mom. I got honked by her which made me startle a little.

And there she stood, Eda eyeing the car my mom drove. She waited in front of the shop to welcome me, also scruffing my hair just to make it messier after i decided to comb it once in a while. I didn't really cared though, she was like a second mom to me. 

"Hey! What was that for? I combed my hair today!"

"You're late, kiddo! It's literally 30 minutes late. You're lucky you're new I'll have to cut you some slack."

"Huh, it is?"

"Yeah it is. But it's okay. Onward to this day, you'll be taking over the old kid's duty. You'll be taking order from customers."

"Yes! I'll go prepare myself immediately."

"Yeah you better do kid, heh."

She smirked. She's always had thought of me as her own kid. And I'm somehow proud of that.

Before entering the counter, I said something quickly as a customer approaching,

"Oh, and Eda? My mom said hi."

She stopped from getting into her office in a hurry just to ask, 

"WAIT, WH-"

"Hello sir welcome to starbucks, how can I help you?" I said to the customer as they came by

"Oh you little shi-"

She said as I turned to her, with a smug tace reaction. Nailed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Amity pov

Sigh.

Finally this is it. My new life.

I've been living my whole life with my shitty parents until I found a new place. This is the best decision I've made in my life. Going to live with Ed and Em finally feels free, I can finally learn more about my dreams, in a real art college!

My uber driver says we're almost there. My siblings aren't the best people in the world, yet they're the only family I have left. I'm so grateful they invited me to live with them. Otherwise I'd ended up having to live somewhere like a shack after I left my parents. They live in a little penthouse near the city, also near my college. 

In about half an hour later, we arrived. I paid my uber driver and got out of the car. He was one of the nicest person I've met in my life, a dear old man who waved goodbye then said a quick "good luck" to me. 

I rang on the doorbell that rang somehow a nice tone. I thought all doorbells are shitty but luckily my siblings had taste. I was welcomed by my big brother who gave me a warm hug. 

"Mittens! Oh we missed you so much, it's about time you got out of that house o' misery though." My brother teased. 

"Yeah, yeah. Since when did you get all clingy? You weren't this friendly the last time we've seen each other. By the way, is Emira home?" 

"Clingy? It's been a long time since the last time we've met, can't you just take loving hug from your real family?" He made up an annoying expression which he regularly do.   
"Oh and yeah you're lucky this time Em just got back from a photoshoot today so you'll see her." 

Oh heck. I thought, I knew I had to deal with double annoyances a day. Though that didn't really bothered me. The main thing is that now I have a place to stay. 

"Oh mittens! I hear youuuuuu!" 

Ah. There it is, the female version of an annoying sibling. There it was, the sibling reunion. The sibling trio that causes nothing but chaos. 

But I was glad to hear their voices. I'm never going back to our parents again. There's no way I'm going back to that hellhole. 

As I turned to the main living room, she was wearing a casual tee, not really casual because it looked fancy. So, I just assume she got the tee from fashionnova. She's been a professional model for a year now, Edric is still on his comic career. I do join his streams on twitch sometimes. 

"Mittens! You've grown hella tall."

"Yeah, yeah I'm growing up and stuff, don't start acting like a grandma or you'll look 60 when you're actually still in your 20s."

"Chill, I'm not gonna. So, how was mom and dad's reaction when you finally decided to leave?"

"Oh, you better not know. I wouldn't wanted to see their faces either."

"Okay then, lemme show you your room, Madame Mittens!" Emira joined teasing me.

I really don't understand the reason why they would always act like I'm like a child, I'm literally 20 years old.

"Em, I'm literally 20 years old. You guys don't have to act like I'm still 14 y'know."

"What do you mean? You'll always be like the little sister to us."

It's kind of odd hearing them say that. It feels warm and lovely..in a way. I brushed it off.

"Whatever, just hurry up. I wanna go to sleep, I need to get attendance on college tomorrow." I hurried as I was tired. It's truly exhausting from a long ass trip from abroad.

Emira escorted me to my room. It's wide, but empty. Just a plain room with a big wardrobe, a queen size bed and a shower. Emira left me to do my unpacking, I took a quick bath and started organizing some stuff. I went to bed quickly after.


	4. Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity starts her first day at college. She was a bit cranky and kinda swears a lot too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4! A little delay since my phone broke and had to reset some ideas and managing the account. Enjoy !

Amity pov 

the next day 

'Hey Ams! Where r u rn?'

A notification popped on my phone. I quickly swiped and enter the password to my phone. I was driving my sister's car to college, I didn't took my usual Uber driver today because I thought I needed to do a little exploring to do since I'm not quite fond of this city yet. I mean, it's not too complicated because this city isn't that big and I still have a lot of extra time since I woke up too early..maybe I'm going to regret doing that but oh well, that's a problem for the future me anyways. I tried to text Boscha back as I drive.

'Hey Bosch, I'm drivin my way there wait for me in front of the campus ok?'

'Yea I'll wait for u no prob'

I stepped on the gas aggressively as I sped up. I didn't want to make her wait too long for me.

Minutes later I arrived in front of the campus. I was quite lucky since I was early, there were not many cars at the parking lot. I parked right next to the entrance of the campus, I spotted a tall girl with magenta hair wearing a baggy hoodie with a college logo with ripped jeans and a pair of sneakers. I stepped out of my car and approached the girl. I was greeted with great smack on my back which she earned a slap on the face, all she did was laugh. So yeah, she's still practically the crackhead I knew years ago.

"Looking good Ams! Wait why the hell do you smell too good what perfume are you wearing though?"

"Wait, is it too obvious? I just sprayed a deodran-"

"Chill, I'm just playin' with you! No need to get all serious and stuff." She chuckled. At this point, I was questioning my life purpose. Am I really made to be teased this much? Might as well get used to this though, I'm getting tired of taking everyone too seriously.

"Screw you, dammit this is my first day here of course I need a good impression you a-hole!"

We continue to talk while walking to our classes. I was pretty amazed by the view of this campus, it's nice and peaceful. Boscha gave me a quick tour around before really entering our classes. Turns out, the place was pretty huge for a mediocre campus. Still had nice views and stuff. And so we started class in a couple of minutes after the tour.


	5. The Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the the babeys! Gus and Willow in having days and to meet with Luz!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some hand simulator reference from youtube I just can't it's too funny not to just, OH.

Gus pov 

I woke up kinda late since my last stream, which lasted longer than hours if I could've remembered. But it was kind of worth it though. There were crazy amounts of money donated. I checked my phone and I was annoyed as hell to see THOUSANDS of notifications from only one person, the one and only most annoying person I've ever met in my ENTIRE life, Mattholomule. He sent me a code invite to a game, and annoying texts saying 'wake up' and 'let's play' in caps lock. There were also some emojis he sent, he was still online and still sending me emojis. Some of them were inappropriate as hell.

I really have the biggest urge to block this douchebag right now. But no, I didn't. His annoyance was like my daily things to see. I just somehow got used to it. Somehow...just somehow it made me incomplete to not see his stupid face or texts. 

Sigh.

This was a regular day to me, Edric and Matt to play some games they picked up at steam. This was Matt's turn on picking the game. This time, he finally picked up something brilliant for us. He would usually pick up either trash games, or the ones he already mastered just to troll us. I didn't even knew this time he would pick something fair and nice for us today. I really didn't had the mood to play but these idiots won't stop annoying me to join them. He found a new version of the older Hand Simulator, but survival version of the game. It sounded interesting now, it somehow reminded me of Minecraft. 

"Hi everybody. This is Hand Simulator: Survival. With these idiots again. Yay." I said as sarcastically as I can. 

"Hey Youtube! HEY!" Matt shouted across the microphone.

"Holy shit don't shout at my Youtube, in fact don't even talk to my Youtube, you son of a bitch"

"HELLO GUS'S YOUTUBE, WHAT'S UP" He shouted harder. 

"Dude I swear to god, if you scream again I'm gonna go deaf." Edric finally decided to say something.

"Yes, finally!" 

We started the game. I saw Ed's and Matt's character across the screen. We spawned as men only wearing like a piece of clothing that somehow looks like pants. We spawned on a lovely island at the shore, by the looks of we looked like some weirdos who just survived the titanic. Horribly and disgustingly. Especially Matt.

"Why don't we have clothing, you guys look terrible as hell." Matt spoke.

"I dunno, we're only here to play, not complain Matt." Ed was not taking Matt's bullshit today.

"Yeah, you're the one who dragged me into this."

"Okay then. This is a survival simulator, are we supposed to find some things that we can craft or something? I mean there's some trees and some rocks..? I dunno what the heck am I looking at but I'm super confused."

"Oh you're always confused I'm not gonna worry about that." The two of them laughed. I had an idea, I ran to the nearest tree around me.

"Hey guys maybe we can try this" I said as I was holding up my fist trying to punch the tree.

"Dude this isn't Minecraft, there is literally no damage to the tree." Matt said mockingly, simply causing the three of us to chuckle at his words making us think of how illogical it is to punch a tree and suddenly getting produce form it.

We eventually tried some more things later, Ed figured out how to beat the game. Matt was the last and slowest one to proceed. He also kept dying several times, I say because of karma. Turns out it's been hours since we started playing together. It was lunchtime and I was starving for some food. I decided to have some coffee, eat lunch and hang with Luz and Willow for the day. And so I changed into my usual clothes, a printed t-shirt, unbuttoned long sleeved collar shirt and a pair of black jeans with some sneakers.

Willow pov

It was a lovely day, the weather's fine, the birds are singing and I'm definitely sure I'm gonna have a very good day today. I started my day doing the usual things I love, I went to my desk to my potted plants.

I checked my phone to see if there's anything important. There were several messages from my friends, Luz and some were from Gus. I also got a text from Boscha, which always somehow made my day. Seeing her texts always made me had butterflies in my stomach. I've always liked her, I wonder if she felt the same though. That didn't worry me much, I continued my daily chores of the day.

I took a refreshing bath before going out to get some breakfast and then go to work. I wore my favorite clothing, a dark colored baggy t-shirt with dark blue cardigans and some light colored leggings with a nice pair of shoes .I always loved my job, there's always beautiful plants and flowers to take care of. Maybe some of them were really hard to take care of, but I couldn't care less as I enjoyed the process of my work. There's always something new and beautiful to discover. Plus, what secret may it hold? There's always some things that you can learn from them, they hold such the deep meaning.

I got into my car and drove straight to the flower shop to drop a couple of things. I still had to punch in and inform the other employers before getting breakfast. I'd usually take a sweet breakfast like some muffins and a nice cup of hot tea. I also get to see my friend, Luz after she started working with Ms. Eda. We would always have a small chat before continuing our work.

It was a little early, but I'm glad they open early in this type of mornings. I pushed the door to the coffee shop to my friend and was greeted with a warm smile and an energetic wave.

"Hey Willow! Good morning."

"Hey Luz, you seem really energetic today."

"I'm always excited for everything! Plus someone's a little cranky today," She smirked and winked while gesturing it to Eda who was taking a finishing sip of her morning coffee. Which later the empty cup was thrown to Luz hitting her head.

"Yeah keep that up and I'll cut half of your first pay,kid." She grunted.

"Okay, noted ma'am! Plus, you really didn't thought I was serious earlier, right? Don't take it too seriously okay, it's usual for her to act like that y'know?"

"My life is full of miseryyy" She said as her voice echoing as she went to her office.

"Is it about Eda and your mom again?" I asked.

"Yep, I'll tell you the details later kay? We're gonna have lunch here, right?"

"Yeah, like usual."

"Oh god I almost forgot to take your order, do you want your usual?"

I chuckled," Yeah and you know my name, thanks."

I waited for several minutes until I my order was done, then I said my goodbye and went to work.


	6. Luz Just Fell in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is the chapter where Luz saw Amity for the first time. They haven't interacted yet, that'll be the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Lumity began....god finally

Luz pov

Had a small talk with Willow today, Eda had the most powerful throw and I just witnessed it with with my own head. It still aches for some time, but I continued my work. After Willow came, there were a load of customers came for coffee and tea. Well, most of them were here for coffee and I was starting to worry their life choices. Did they even got enough sleep though? Some of their orders almost made me cringe, but I really had to tie back those expressions before they would complaint. But the orders really made both of our baristas asked twice, every, damn, time. Turns out they were cringed too.

"Yo Luz You can't be serious with this, right?"

"Damn bruh, kids these days"

Said repeatedly by the two baristas working the same shift as me. I knew today was gonna be exhausting, many types of people were in here today. People these days are weird, but I won't judge. It's not a crime to be yourself but still, I just wanted to tell how they made their day work. And yes, I'm gonna rate these peeps

First, there's always going to be the group of friends hanging out. They don't really cause any trouble and they're super fun to talk to. Sometimes I could just crack a joke and these kids would vibe with me, plus they think I'm super cool. And some of them even tried to flirt with me, they would regularly say I'm cute or just a really bad pun. But I'm never interested anyways. They're kids! I'm not a damn pedo. They're chill and they won't order anything weird and they would just take anything off the menu without adding too much or little weird stuff. So I'll give them an 8 outta 10.

Next, we would have the work freaks. I don't really know what to say about these fellas. They really broke their legs for their jobs. They'll always come in looking tired as heck, with their dark eyebags and bad posture. Geez, if I were their boss I would literally give these guys a week off. Kinda felt sorry for them. They would usually just order a bitter coffee and some snacks on the go. So I'll give them a 5 outta 10.

Okay, I felt these guys. The college students. Just some typical students but a little irregular, ART college students. I mean, I was the student myself. Considering there was a nearby campus and I went there, so these guys would come here often. What they do? Just order at least a coffee or two, don't worry because those won't be their last order of the day, they would vibe to some lo-fi or hip hop music the whole stay until they will finish their projects. Some of them will looked stressed on the spot and I'll just assume they forgot to switch layers or on the wrong layer and that is the most annoying and common mistake I did back then. For many, many times. I understand their stress so I'll give them a 7 outta 10.

And, the moment that you've been waiting for, everybody's personal favorite..the one not other than, THE KARENS. Yeah, I really love these people soooooo much. Always non-stop complaints here, there and literally EVERYWHERE! Always an OCD of everything; the coffee's too sweet? complaint. The snacks too cold? Complaint. They choked on their own drink? COMPLAINT. Eda's the real pro of these kind of peeps. Just flip them off, and flee the karen shall. Oh god, don't get me started with their orders. Holy shit, they're bullshit. So yeah, -999 outta ten, PERIOD. 

Oh god, I've been rating peeps I really feel tired. Thankfully the clock tells that it's almost lunchtime, so I can finally take a break. Maybe Willow and Gus would be here soon and I swapped with the backup barista, Chase. I went to a table with my coffee and food. A couple minutes later, they came. Willow made her way to the counter to order something, while Gus was walking straight at the table where I was sitting.

"My man, Gus!" I greeted him with a warm smile and came at me doing our little handshake.

"Luz! Ya' look tired dude must've been a lotta customers today."

"There was TONS of people today. By the way, how'd the stream go last night?"

"Oh god, it sure was worth it. Dude--"

He started talking a bunch of stuff. But something more interesting caught my eye I wasn't paying attention. Willow was talking to Boscha, but someone quite unfamiliar to me made me left my mouth open. A girl. With beautiful teal hair, paler skin with an aesthetic said 'Fuck Everyone' literally left me drooling. She was shorter than Boscha, but obviously taller than Willow. I zoned out on her quite a while. Eventually Gus snapped me out of it.

"Luz, you good? You were literally drooling."

"Wh-wait woah why, huh? Wait, I was? What happened? Why was I drooling? The heck?"

"You were staring at that girl who was with Boscha. Duuuuudee, were you in lovestruck back there?" He teased me with a sneaky grin. Willow came over and rested their food and drinks.

"Willow who were you talking to?" I asked,

"Oh, who? Boscha? She was just bringing her friend to get some drinks, she was my childhood friend, Amity"

"Amity,huh?"

So there she was, the pretty girl in those black baggy sweater. Her pink ripped pink leggings with some majestic chelsea boots. The girl named Amity. Oh god, I NEED to get her number someday.

"Hey Luz, why don't you go talk to her? She's a friendly person." Willow suggested with a toothy grin. Now Gus is smirking at me too.

"What? Not right now, I'm all messy and worn out! Plus I'm about to continue my shift later, I don't have time to flirt or, or ask her number or something." 

"I guess you'll think of something?" Willow stated reassuringly.

I hummed, trying to think of something. Gus and Willow started eating, I watched and started zoning out. Suddenly, I an idea popped up as I looked at my coffee.

"Aha! I know now!" Gus was startled from my sudden voice. I started to share my idea with them.

"I think that could work, I guess" Gus stated.

And there I was. Grinning while looking at her. I hope by starting slowly she'll realize what I was up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added some ocs, JUST FOR THE PLOT,period.


	7. Strategies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is approaching Amity....slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huzzah, another chapter and a little delay. Anyhoo, enjoy :P

Amity pov

I never knew college could be super exhausting at times. It's been like a week since I got into college and I have a couple assignments to finish. I learned my lesson not to do work in the house I'm living in, Edric keeps screaming as loud as hell when he plays scary games even when I told him not to. Not to mention when streaming, he gets extra loud than usual when his friends join him. His uncontrolled laughter was like a maniac and his voice really disturbs me while I'm listening to my music.

So finally I found the perfect place to complete my assignments; Starbucks. The smell of freshly brewed coffee were heaven to me. It wasn't too cold or too hot in there and has the perfect lighting to not ruin my eyesight while working. 

And most important of all, there's never going to be any interruptions while I'm working! I could just put my airpods on and listen to my music PEACEFULLY, without screaming nor a maniacal laughter around me. Plus, I can check out the cashier. To be honest, she's kinda cute.

I made my way into the coffee shop and saw her, trying to control the blush on my face. She always looked super cheerful, her sweet smile and her fancy hair. I kinda wish she was single, but with a face like that? I don't think she could be...or else? 

I'm just gonna push that aside, I still had work to do. I settled down my stuff on a vacant table before going to order my drink. I chose to sit to the seats leaning against the wall so nobody could see me doing my stuff, just for the sake of not wanting to judge me. I settled my stuff and got my purse then went to the counter.

"Hello, fine lady! May I take your order?" She said in a cheeky and confident tone. I was nearly losing it, 'fine lady'? Holy shit I need to keep myself together.

"Yeah,uh I'll have a regular iced latte please."

"Will that be it?"

"Yeah, for now."

"Okay, and your name..?"

"Amity"

She started to write on the clear cup. Gosh I hope she gets my name right. I was wondering why she wasn't wearing a name tag while the other workers were. Even the manager wears one. What is she, a trainee?

I patiently waited for my coffee at the counter. Apparently the barista said my name in a weird tone while handing me my coffee. Looking at my cup, my name was spelled 'Emity' and I was froze while still processing. I walked to my table while muttering 'what the hell' as I approached my table. Still, I chose to ignore it as my work was more important than my current situation.

An hour has passed, I ran out of coffee to drink. I still had to make details on my assignment, I need cold sweet liquid running through my throat so I HAD to order another drink. And this time I'll make sure she at least gets my name right.

"Uh..hey again. Can I have a regular mango juice?"

"Oh, you mean the frappucino?" She corrected me.

"Yeah, that one and that's all." She started taking the cup. She was about to open the marker, but I reminded her before she could start scribbling on the cup.

"Hey and by the way, my name starts with an 'A', on an 'E' just so you know."

"Oh! Okay then." she stated simply before handing the cup over to the barista.

A minute passed the barista handed over my drink and I made my way to my table. Finally, she now knows how to write my name..or so I thought. 'Amaty'. My face crumbled up into a cringe reaction with my mouth frowning and slightly open. My eyes targeted at the girl who was doing her job, writing another customer's name on a cup. She looked at my table and smiled while raising both her eyebrows at me.

I was flustered, while choosing to either continue doing work or to control my reaction. You knew what I had to do. This time, I was pretty uneasy because I had to look back at my cup multiple times. I really had a feeling that cup was mocking me.

Hours passed, I completed my work. My phone rang, seeing the screen with my brother's name I quickly answered it. I knew he only needed a serious favor if he had called me, otherwise he could've just texted me instead.

"What do you want."

"Yo sis where are ya?"

"I'm at starbucks and I just finished my work and I'm headed home."

"Perfect! So I was really craving for a latte right now, and mind getting your sis a green tea? With whipped cream"

"Crave? What are you, pregnant? Gee, I dunno why don't you tell the barista yourself, huh?"

"Aw please? We'll pay you back when you get back."

"What was that? You'll pay me back double? I can't hear you Edric."

"Ugh, okay, fine. We'll pay you double. Now please? Can you buy us the drinks or not?"

"Hell yes." I hang up. I got all my stuff and went to the counter. This time, I'll make sure she knows how to write my name.

"Hey, I'll have two iced green tea with whipped cream and an iced latte please."

"Aight, and who is it for?"

"Coffee's for Edric, one green tea for Emira and the last will be mine. AND, the middle of my name is with an 'I' not an 'A', and y'know the rest of it thank you very much."

"Okay! Your order will complete in about 3 minutes alright?" She said with an assuring smirk and I totally don't buy that.

I was texting my brother with a pic of the barista doing their work as a proof I bought their drinks. Then he realized something,

'nice. Thanks Mittens!'

'The order girl's cute, did you made a new friend Mittens?' His text made me curious. I checked the photo to see the girl was holding up finger guns while winking at the source of the photo where I was taking it. Holy shit, she's super cute.

'I dunno, guess she just photobombed.'

'ok, tell her me and Em said she's cute'

'whatever suckers'

"Drinks for Edric, Emira and uh..Amity?" The beefy barista shouted. Why the hell does he work out he literally works in a coffee shop not with Dwayne the motherfucking rock Johnson or something.

"thank youu." I sped up to the counter.

"Oh and cashier? My sibling thinks you're cute." I said as her face started to heat up. I got out of the coffee shop and speed dashed to my sister's car. As I went inside, I started the engine and took a peek to my cup and I felt like screaming. 

'Amiti;)'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to improve this, my english isn't so good so I hope you understand what I'm trying to write.


End file.
